The Peacecraft Opposite Part 1
by mystic crono
Summary: This is a fic that takes place 10 years after endless waltz please read&review! If i get 5 reviews ill post part 2. Rated PG-13 for vilence and romantic scenes (not a lemon just a date)


Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: The Peacecraft Opposite  
  
By Mystic_Crono  
Part 1 Neo Gundams??  
  
Legal Stuff   
This is a fan fiction of Gundam Wing all character credit goes to the shows creators.  
  
Prelude  
  
It has been 10 years since the war with earth. Relena Yuy has had 3 failed assassination attempts on her life since her marriage to gundam pilot Heero Yuy. Duo Maxwell has married Hilde while Trowa is dating Catharine and Quatre is dating a young woman named Leene.  
And now with the story.  
  
With Milliardo Peacecraft's death and all the White Fang solders have lost hope.  
Meanwhile a woman wants to revive Milliardo and Trieze Kushrinada's ideals together.  
"Ah Wufei Chang it has been a while since Oz's demise but together we will do this to revive Mr. Trieze's ideals!"  
  
"That's a excellent idea Miss Catlonia with all of the gundams in production even Wing Zero couldn't harm a fly."  
  
"Well we all know that Mr. Wufei."  
  
*********  
Somewhere in Arabia.  
*********  
"I had a great time Quatre."  
  
"So did I Lenne."  
  
"Well I guess ill be seeing you."  
  
"Goodnight Quatre."  
  
"And you also."   
  
Well I blew it again Quatre thought to himself by the expression on his girlfriend Leene's face. Quatre walked into his base thinking god how come I am such a wuss around women. "Hey Quatre! Do you remember me it's Duo!!" said no other than the great destroyer himself Duo Maxwell. "Oh Quatre how are you doing we have decided to have a gundam pilot reunion!" said Trowa.  
  
"Hey you guys what a surprise!"  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't have came if Relena didn't make me!" said the Perfect solder Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hey Heero!! What a surprise!"  
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! All the pilots turned suddenly watching smoke arise. "Get in your gundams!" Quatre yelled. Quatre got into Sandrock Custom while Heero got into Wing Zero Custom and everyone got into their gundams.  
  
"Allright all systems on." Said the pilots.   
  
Quatre whipped the Sandrock around and flinged out its heat shortles when he saw what might lead to his doom a Neo Gundam Sandrock! Every pilot saw a Neo gundam of their model! Trowa reacted quickly and pulled out his knife executing a perfect spin on the Neo Gundam Heavyarms the neo gundam easily countered and fired his Vulcan gun at Trowa. Trowa blocked it with his shield. Meanwhile Heero was locked in a plasma saber fight with the Neo Gundam Zero and Duo was trading scythe blows with the Deathscythe Neo Gundam. Quatre was blocking with his Shortels left and right. "We have got to get out of here!!" yelled Quatre. Quatre upgraded all the gundams with a bird mode a couple months ago so all of the gundams flew to Relena Yuy's home.  
Heero quickly ran to his computer and looked up Neo Gundam. "Well, well what do we have here…. Hey guys! 70 crates of gundamuim alloy was illigaly shipped to Mars so obviously the pilots are criminals due to 95% of the inhabitants are prison inmates and I doubt it's a guard."   
  
"Crap we are going to need better gundams." Quatre said.  
  
"That can be arranged!" as Doctor J walked in.  
  
"Huh Doc J? This is getting weirder by the second!" Duo said in his usually humorous self.   
  
"Well I have decided to build new gundams a lets say a Wing Zero II or something like that. The Deathsythe Hell II is complete along with Heavyarms II and Sandrock II the Zero is about 10% away from completion we are just installing the new Plasma Saber into it than all of you will be able to at least have a fighting chance at these horrendous killer machines."  
  
"Well than we will do it" Heero said  
*********  
Somewhere in space  
*******  
  
"Well Wufei the new Epyon II is complete the Black Twine will not fall with your pilot skills of this gundam!"  
  
"Let me test it out."  
  
The traitor Chang Wufei got into the Epyon II and started to get the feel of it. Than the gundam was launched. Wufei hit on its thrusters. Wow what incredible speed! Wufei thought to himself. Wufei pulled out his new weapon the Beam Rod. He slapped it right through the easy beaten Taurus MS. "C'mon Dorthy give me some better enemy's"  
  
"Fine see how you handle this." She sent out the Mercurius and the Vayate. Wufei easily ripped through the Vayate's armor with the Plasma Saber and diced the Mercurius with the beam rod.  
  
******  
Heero's training area  
******  
"Well its time to test out your new gundams we have a holographic projector of the Neo Gundams it will have their strength's Trowa you go first." Trowa boarded the Heavyarms II with extreme cation trying not to trigger its alarm. He got in the cockpit buckled up and muttered safety first. He booted up the magnificent machine and used his thrusters to clear the base " I'm in check let's do it." He saw the glow of the all to familiar Neo Heavyarms he pulled out his new Beam Knife and attacked the Neo Gundam using the same spin that he first used on the Gundam it easily cut through the Neo armor. "Well done Trowa come back to base now." Doctor J said to him. "Rodger that." He flew back to base. " Now Duo." Duo boarded his new gundam well it looks like its you and me he muttered to himself then with a flinch the gundam was alive Duo cleared the base and into the training area he saw the Holographic neo gundam and pulled out his scythe using his wings to get over easily to the training clearing and started to battle the gundam the scythe battle was deadly. SLASH CRACKLE!! Duo fighted relentlessly. He slashed again and again. " DUO GET BACK HERE NOW!!" J said.   
"NO!"   
"FINE HEERO GET IN ZERO II AND GET DUO!!"  
  
Heero boarded the gundam he could instantly feel the Zero system kick in. All right Zero lets do this he muttered softly. He speed up the main thrusters of the Zero gently feeling the vibration of the suit easing into it and filling the throttle in seconds the Zero II had cleared the base and into the training area. Heero used his keen senses to whip out his plasma saber while snapping it out slashing the Holo Neo Deathscythe in half. " CURSE YOU YUY HE WAS MINE!!" Duo yelled. "Just get out of here Duo." Heero replied. He saw the Deathscythe Hell II get out of the area. He felt the Zero System start clinching his mind sucking like a bloodthirsty leech on his brain. Heero knew how to repel it but decided to see what it could do. He lost all sense of self he felt nothing his only thought was Destroy the holo. It was like a waltz the sparks flying in the slashes of the Plasma Saber's hits on each other. "Heero come back." Doc J said Heero just smashed the Comm. unit and continued.  
"HEERO!!" Doctor J said. No answer  
The duel just continued. Never ending. Doctor J shut the holo down and Heero came back unconscious.  
  
*********  
Author's Note  
*********  
I know people are going to bite my butt for this but Heero has had a coma and won't be returning in part 1 or 2 just notes on his recovery. Yet another pilot will take his place.  
  
*********  
2 months later  
*********  
Heero is in a deep coma Relena is in agony. Doctor J is trying to find another pilot who might be a young man named Yaman Shual. Doctor J has tested the man and he seems to have the exact qualitys of a gundam pilot. "All right Yaman you have made it as a pilot now we will test your mental skills against the Zero system." "Fine." Yaman got in and booted it up. He filled the throttle and went out to test it against the holographic Neo Zero. He flung out the plasma saber using incredible speed on the holo he than slashed its arm off and trusted back and pulled out his Triple Buster Rifle and fired it destroying the holo. "Well done come back now." "Ok." Yaman flew back. "Well Yaman you will be the pilot of Wing Zero II you have proved yourself and you will be sent out on your first mission tomorrow with the other gundam pilots."  
  
*********  
1 day later  
*********  
  
"All right its time to test your new gundams in a battle it seems many terriost attacks have been made they call themselves the Black Twine and it seems that Wufei is with them. We have a spy in the Twine so he told us that their next attack will be in South Africa on a nuclear facility you will be sneaking in the area and stealing a guard uniform and a Leo MS we will drop your gundams at 16:00 hours."   
  
"We got it," said the pilots. "All in carrier?" Doctor J said. "Yup." They said. The flight was about 7 hours. They arrived at 15 hundred hours. "All right you guys stay alive ill be here when I drop off your gundams!" The pilot said. "We will try!" Duo replied. Each one parachuted out about 30 meters from the base Yaman acted the fastest seeing the 4 Leo patrol units. He pulled out the hand beam cannon the weakest model only to buzz through the cockpit so the suit could be stolen.  
  
********  
Meanwhile  
********  
"Ok Miss Dorthy we are 30 minutes away from the base,"  
"Good contact Wufei's room and get him here now."  
"Yes maim'!"   
"Mr. Wufei with all due respect Miss Dorthy needs you on the battle bridge."  
"Tell her I will be there soon."  
"Yes SIR!"   
Wufei walked to the battle bridge a little giddy (for once) knowing that the base would be a playground for the Epyon custom. "I'm here Dorthy what do you want?" "It's time to destroy the base. NO survivors! We don't want the Epyon Custom to be revealed… yet.   
  
*******  
Back to the pilots luck  
*******  
Yaman signaled everyone to come since he had taken out all of the guards. Duo ran in the second Leo while Trowa had the third and Quatre with the forth.  
"Tran Guard 1 are you in position?" A guard contacted Yaman.  
"Uh yeah all fine here same with 2,3,and 4." Yaman replied.  
"Ok over and out."  
Than Yaman saw it the battle ship that was fit for a king a huge ship it had Planet Defensors all over it. Than Quatre saw something that made his skin crawl was it an Epyon Custom???   
  
End of Part 1  



End file.
